1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a coaxial cable connector comprising a conductive component being interactive with the outer conductive shield of a coaxial cable and a method of use thereof.
2. Related Art
Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. In addition, connectors are often utilized to connect coaxial cables to various communications modifying equipment such as signal splitters, cable line extenders and cable network modules.
To help prevent the introduction of electromagnetic interference and to facilitate proper transmission of electromagnetic communications, common coaxial cables are provided with an outer conductive grounding shield. In an attempt to further screen ingress of environmental noise and promote accurate electromagnetic information exchange, typical coaxial cable connectors are generally configured to contact with and electrically extend the conductive shield of attached coaxial cables. However, often the electrical contact between a coaxial cable and a typical coaxial cable connector is insufficient to properly extend the electrical shield between the cable and the connector. Hence, problematic electromagnetic noise is introduced via the insufficient connective juncture between the outer conductive shield of the cable and the common coaxial cable connector. Such problematic noise interference is disruptive where an electromagnetic buffer or shield is not provided by an adequate electrical and/or physical interface between the connector and the coaxial cable. Attempts have been made to increase electrical/physical contact between common coaxial cable connector components and outer conductive shield elements of standard coaxial cables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,919 to Hung, discloses a connector having a resilient member disposed to increase electrical contact with a coaxial cable and to secure the cable to the connector. However, the physical design and corresponding operation of the connector described in Hung, leave the connector open to ingress of environmental contaminants such as moisture and dirt which can disrupt the electrical connection and interfere with proper cable communications. It is desirable for a connector to physically seal to a coaxial cable to prohibit ingress of unwanted environmental contaminants. Existing connector designs do not provide enough electrical/physical contact to ensure an adequate electromagnetic shield extension between the connector and the cable and do not provide a sufficient seal to safeguard against ingress of physical contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable connectors for an improved connector design.